Time Barrier
by FlashB03
Summary: Takes place during Endgame, as well as season 1. What if, instead of dying, Wally got transported back in time? T for swearing and character kind-of-death
1. Endgame

The North Magnetic Pole

June 20, 13:48 UTC

Wally knew he was going to die the second he felt the electricity arc over his skin. He hoped the others wouldn't too upset. Bart had surely seen worse, in that twisted future that Wally was sacrificing himself to prevent. Dick would get over it. He would get over his parents, he got over Jason, he would get over Wally. Megan and Conner would be mad for awhile, but they would be okay. Of course Kaldur would feel guilty, for some reason, but Wally's death wouldn't hit him as hard as Tula's.

That left Artemis.

What he wouldn't give for one more day with her. After this was over, he was going to propose. He had a ring picked out and everything. It was quite ironic, really. Five years ago he saw her get killed by aliens in the Arctic. Now it was his turn.

"Artemis is going to kill me. Mom and Dad too."

"Wally-"

Iris and Barry would live as well. After all, they had Bart and the twins now.

"Tell her I love her"

Barry told Bart something that Wally couldn't hear. He could see through his hands, but there was nothing that anybody could do. Wally West was gone. Kid Flash would live on in Bart. Wally accepted his mortality, and made the final push. He registered a flash of light around him, then he jogged calmly to his death.

Mount Justice

August 8, 19:56 UTC

Wally was shocked when he opened his eyes. He had never really believed in an afterlife. That kind of stuff just didn't make sense. Was it possible he survived? He realized he wasn't wearing a shirt, and he was sprawled across the floor at the cave. How was that possible? The cave was destoyed.

"Nice going, Baywatch"

Not believing his ears, Wally looked up.

"Artemis?"

A/N: Ahhhh! I just saw the last episode, and I am still in denial. Wally's not dead. He can't be. He just traveled in time, or went to another dimension, or entered the speed force. And even if he is dead, people have come back. There was Jason, and Barry, and Superman, and Iris, and Conner. He just can't be gone. Right?

Anyways, the episode was awesome. As much as I hate to admit it, Wally's "death" added a dimension to the show rarely seen in any media, especially a cartoon.

This show will be missed. Unless, of course, it gets renewed, which I'm still hopeful about. Everybody participate in the letter writing campaign, and, no matter what, don't watch TTG or BTB. Hopefully CN will manage to pull their heads out of their asses long enough too realize what a mistake they are making.


	2. Infiltrators

**I just realized I didn't do the disclaimer last time. I don't own Youmg Justice. **

**Mount Justice**

**August 8, 19;55 UTC**

"Artemis?"

"How do you know my name?" Her eyes narrowed, the same ways they did whenever her dad "dropped by" or when one of her classmates tried to hit on her.

Something was seriously wrong. That much was obvious. First of all, the cave existed. He realized wasn't wearing a shirt. Artemis seemed shorter than he remembered. Now that he thought about it, he felt pretty small too. Not just a you-tripped-coming-into-the-cave-and-everyone-is-staring-at-you small (though he felt that too) but a you-drank-one-of-Zatanna's-experiments-and-got-turned-into-a-cat kind of small (don't ask).

In a few seconds, his super-fast brain pieced it together. Either he had been sent back in time, or the afterlife was really weird. He had better play it safe.

"What are you talking about? I didn't say anything."

Artemis was about to respond but was cut off by the computer.

**Speedy B-06**

Whew! Saved by the zeta beam.

"Roy! You look-" Ollie started

"Replaceable"

Dang! That was pretty cold. In retrospect, Roy was kind off a jerk. Sure, Wally had been on his side the first time around, but now he seemed like an ass. He would have called him out in it, but the Artemis thing had scared him to the point were he decided he wouldn't talk until he made a plan.

Speaking of Artemis, Wally glanced over at her. She was still glaring at him suspiciosly. She was so close, yet so far. That hurt more than the electricty had.

Snapping back ro reality, Wally watched as Roy had a stormed off.

"Great. As if having to program a complex algorithm on a compiter with less RAM than a wristwatch wasn't bad enough, now I have to do it with teen-speak in my head!" There goes Dr. Roquette, whinning about getting rescued.

"Lady, do you always complain when people try to help you?" He didn't even say that because he said it last time, she was just getting annoying.

Silence.

That was odd. He could have sworn Artemis had made some sort of "pot, kettle" remark. Then again, it was five years ago. He could be mistaken.

Wally racked his brain, trying to remember what came next. There was Cheshire, and Black Spider, but he couldn't think off what they did. He recalled a pool, for some reason.

"I'm going to go help Superboy and Miss Martian with the perimeter."

Yes that seemed familiar. Now Robin was going to tell him about Amazo.

"You know it was her arrow that saved you from Amazo"

Right in cue.

"What, I thought that was Speedy's-er-Red Arrow's arrow," Wally knew it wasn't of course, but that would be difficult to explain.

Robin shook his head.

"I'm still not giving her the satisfaction" That sounded about right.

"You know I can still hear you"

If course she could. How did he not realize that last time?

Wally decided he would leave Kaldur with the doctor. He looked down the hallway and say a pool. Then it hit him.

"Cheshire" he wispered to hinself

"Yes?"

The speedster spun around. There she was. Crap. He'd been planning on a suprise attack. His train of thought was derailed be a left hook to his jaw.

Part of him wanted to fight, while the other part wanted to lose on purpose so as to not deviate from the events of last time. Then his survival insticts kicked in. He sprung to his feet and tried to punch her, fully expecting it to be blocked. To his suprise, he made contact with her abdomen. Then he realized everything was moving in slow motion. In his almost 8 years of being a speedster, this had never happened. He wondered if this is what it was like for Flash and Impulse.

Regardless, he might as well use it. Cheshire was out before she hit the floor.

"Guys, I've got a shadow"

All he heard over the mental link was a low mumbling, like listening to a whale. Almost like they were talking in slow motion.

That's it! He must still be in high speed mode. He pulled together all the focus he could and tried to slow himself down.

"Thinking too fast" said Robin, in normal speed

"I've got a shadow. I think it's Cheshire"

"Cheshire?" Artemis asked nervously.

"Yeah, why?" Wally knew why.

"Oh, nothing" It wasn't nothing. Wally didn't push her. She would tell them when she was ready.

One down, two to go.

Aqualad came over the link, "We are moving the Doctor"

Wally thought the plan was flawless. M'Gann would impersonate Roquette, who would actually be in a different building.

"Guys, the next target is a Wayntech building. Theoretically the information could hack the-" Justice League. Right. No pressure.

"The what?" Connor asked

"Its not important. What is important is that they have a 24 hour work schedule, and we'll never evacuate everyone in time,"

That was when it happened. Even having done it once before, Wally was a little nervous when Hook and Black Spider burst through the door. Artemis had been left to guard Cheshire, which left him and Megan to fight them. He took Black Spider, while she fought Hook.

Wally tried to reactivate the high speed thing that had happened earlier, but it was no use. Spider caught him in a web. Vauguely remembering doing tjis, he spun the web around himself, pulling Black Spider closer. The man got flung across the room. He didn't get up.

Wally looked up in time to see M'gann knock out Hook with his own weapon. As soon as Megan helped Wally out with the webbing, the took off towards the others, and got there just in time to find Artemis staring dumbstruck at the sidewalk.

"Where's Cheshire?"

" She escaped"

"What?" That, suprisingly, didn't come from Wally. Instead it was Dr. Roquette.

Wally was really starting to hate this lady.

"Hey, be glad your alive, okay! If it weren't for you wouldn't be"

That just slipped out. Wally couldn't help but stick up for his sort-of-girlfriend, and this woman was way out of line.

That didn't change the fact that everyone was staring at him in shock.

"Why do you all look so suprised? She is my teammate after all" It hurt to call her a teammate, imstead of girlfriend " Why wouldn't I stick up for her?"

"I've always wanted a sister. On earth I mean. I have twelve on Mars"

And M'Gann changes the subject. Another close call.

He noticed Artemis was staring at him. As soon as he looked up, she averted her eyes.

Wally internally sighed. This was going to be a long couple of months.

**A/N: There. Two chapters in two days. Don't expect this kind of updating forever. I'll try to get one up as often as I can, but every day is a hard schedule to keep up. Anyways, review. Please.**


	3. Dreams

**Mount Justice**

**August 9, 00:34 UTC**

It was after midnight when they got back. Kid Flash wanted to go home and sleep. Robin, of course, had different plans.

" Hey, Wally, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Shit.

The redhead followed him to the other room.

" What was that?"

" What?"

" You know what. How did you know her name?"

Wally sighed.

" I'm sorry Rob, but I can't tell you"

" Yes, you can and you will"

" No, I can't and I won't"

" Do you want me to have Batman interrogate you?"

That almost made Wally crack. Almost.

" No"

He said it firmly and confiedently, the exact opposite of how he felt.

Robin sighed.

" I didn't want to do this Wally. I really didn't."

" Do what? What are you saying?"

But Robin was already out the door.

Wally had a sinking feeling. Sure enough, the door was locked. He had forgotten how much of a troll Dick was when he was younger.

" Come on, man, open the door"

" Will you tell me?"

" Hell no!"

" Then no. I'll be back in twenty minutes"

Wally heard his footsteps down the hall. Twenty minutes was forever for a speedster, Robin knew that.

Twenty minutes later, Wally heard Robin come back.

" Are you ready to talk?"

While he was locked in the room, Wally had thought about some things. After much internal debate, he decided he would tell Robin. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up forever, and he could be stuck in this time period, living out this life as if it were the original. If that happened, it would be helpful to have at least one person who knew what was happening.

A thought struck him. Was this what it was like for Bart? It was probably even worse, since didn't even know anybody from their time.

" Okay, I'll talk"

" Good."

Robin opened the door. He was standing as if he expected Wally to come flying out if the room as soon as he opened the door.

He walked into the room and sat down across from Kid Flash.

Wally inhaled deeply, then exhaled.

" I'm from the future"

Robin had an incredulous look on his face. He clearly didn't believe Wally.

" Dude, your going to have to do better than that. "

" I'm serious!"

Wally told Robin about the invasion, and the device, and "dying".

Robin was obviously trying to decide if he wanted to believe him or not. Before he could say anything, hiwever, Wally had run off. The zeta-beam annonced his departure seconds later.

**Mount Justice**

**August 9, 2:03 CST**

****Wally fell asleep the instant his head hit the pillow. That was no surprise. He had had two separate missions in the space of 24 hours, not to mention almost dying.

His dreams that night were strange. Probably the strangest one he had ever had.

First he saw the team at the north pole, where he had vanished. He saw Flash saw something to Artemis, who broke down into tears. He tried to talk, but nobody could hear him. He tied to wrap his arm around Artemis, but it passed right through her. Then it changed. He was in a room standing before a glowing ball. When his eyes adjusted he realized it was a man.

" Wallace Rudolph West"

It was not a question, but a statement. Wally hesitated before answering.

" Yes?"

" You created me"

Well this guy was blunt. Wally couldn't say he expected that though.

" What?"

" You created me. In your accident. "

" I don't follow. How does that work?"

The man ( or was he a man?) cocked his ( it's?) head to the side.

" You created a cosmic anomaly. I am the result"

Well this was brilliant. Wally still didn't understand, but he thought he might be going crazy. This was a dream, right.

The man went on.

" I am the reason for your incident while fighting the assassin"

" Cheshire?"

The man (?) nodded.

" I will become the source of the speedsters power. As we speak I spread across time and space, becoming one with the universe"

This just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

" And then, Wallace, when it is done, you shall be my master"

" Whoa, slow down there, I'm still confused"

The thing smiled sadly.

" I do not slow down. And neither it seems, do you. It is time for you to wake"

" Wait, what are you?"

The thing stared at him for a moment before answering, as if he hadn't thought about it himself.

" I am a force. A speed force. We will meet again someday"

The light started to fade.

" How do I get home?"

" When you are ready, you will know"

The dream faded, and Wally woke up in his bed.

**A/N: Yeah, I know, said I wouldn't update for a while, well I lied. I couldn't resist. **

**So, Greg said the speed force didn't exist on Earth 16, but he didn't say that it couldn't exist. In the comics, Barry was actually responsible for the creation of the speed force, so I thought, why not? Wally was the fastest Flash in the comics, but the slowest in YJ. **

**To write the last chapter, I had to go back and watch Infiltrators again. It was so sad, knowing that Wally only had five years to live. As much as I hate the fact that he is dead, I'm kind of glad that someone died. I would have preferred it be someone from the new team, or Green Beetle, or even a leaguer, but someone had to show that there were lasting consequences of the invasion, and it wasn't just " the end, happy ever after". Of course, if and when there is a season three, he must come back. It just won't be the same without him. **


	4. Denial

**A/N: I would really like to get a beta reader for this story. If anyone is interested, PM me.**

**I feel like the last few chapters were sort of rushed, which led to typos and sloppy dialogue. I don't like to make excuses, but I thought I'd throw that out there.**

**Also, I've been debating doing a chapter from Artemis's POV. What do you guys think about that?**

**Mount Justice**

**August 19, 19:39 EDT**

****Wally walked in to see Kaldur sparring with Conner, and Artemis and M'Gann talking off to the side. Wally munched on his sandwich as he watched Conner beat Aqualad.

When Red Tornado came in through the hole in the ceiling, Wally couldn't ask if they had a mission fast enough. It had been almost two weeks since the fog incident, and he was really starting to get back into this superheroing thing.

He watched as Red pulled up a display on the computer about Kent Nelson.

Oh. It was this mission.

" This is Kent Nelson. A friend. He is 106 years old" Tornado announced.

" Guy doesn't look a day over 90" Wally whispered to Artemis.

She didn't say anything, but he could see a ghost of a smile on her lips.

" He has been missing for 23 days. He was a charter member of the Justice Society, the precursor to your mentor's Justice League"

"Of course! Nelson was Earth's sorcerer supreme. He was Dr. Fate!" Kaldur realized.

" Hmph. More like Dr. Fake. Guy uses a little advanced science and Dumbledores it up to scare the bad guys and impress the babes" Wally said again. Artemis looked skeptical, but not annoyed.

" Kent may simply be on one of his walk-abouts. But he is the caretaker to the helmet of Fate, the source of the Doctor's mystic might, and it is unwise to leave such power unguarded" Red Tornado finished

" He's like the great sorcerer priests and priestesses of Mars. I would be honored to help find him"

Wally couldn't bring himself to pretend like he believed in magic. He still didn't (or at least wouldn't admit it) and he hadn't thought of M'Gann as anything other than a friend in years.

**Salem**

**August 19 20:22 EDT**

Kid Flash zipped around the area as fast as he could.

"Nothing. This isn't simple camouflage"

" So, what do you think? Adaptive micro-opto-electronics combined with phase shifting?" Artemis asked

" Absolutely"

" Wally-You don't believe in the mystic arts?" M'Gann asked

" Nope."

Wow. That was way simpler than last time.

Kaldur took the key that Tornado had given him inserted it into an invisible key slot. A Tower seemed to appear out of nowhere.

" This tower does not recognize you. Please state your purpose and intent" a hologram of Kent Nelson announced.

Wally stepped forward.

" Red Tornado sent us to check on Kent Nelson"

The hologram smiled, and evaporated. Behind him a door appeared.

On the other side of the door there was a room with a single trapdoor. The others stood back as Aqualad opened the door and revealed a frozen tundra. He entered, and the team followed.

" How do you explain that without magic?" Artemis asked Wally

" Ever hear of string theory? We're in a pocket dimension."

" Hey look at this!" M'Gann pointed at a walking staff on the ground.

Wally knew he had to get to that staff before anyone else. Unfortunately, Artemis was already there.

" I've got it!" they both called out at the same time " I can't let go!"

The staff rose in the air, taking both of them with it. The walking stick, Artemis, and Wally vanished in a flash of light. They reappeared in a room filled with stairs going in every direction. Wally glanced across at a platform near them and saw Abra Kadabra and Klarion, as well as Kent flying towards them. He took the walking stick, releasing Wally and Artemis, and created an elevator in a nearby wall. The three of them stepped in, and took off.

Wally listened as Kent introduced himself to Artemis and him. The conversation went pretty much the same as last time. Kent explained Dr. Fate, Klarion, and all that stuff.

When they got out, they found a room with a bell and all their friends. They also found Klarion and Abra Kadabra.

Artemis ran over to the others. Wally stuck with Kent, who rang the bell and walked into it. Wally followed, as did Klarion.

They emerged on the roof of the tower. Wally could see the helmet of Fate floating in the air. Klarion blasted them with magic, but Kent blocked it with a shield. Unfortunately, the effort required caused him to collapse into Wally's arms.

" Have faith in what you can't believe" were Kent's last words before his heart gave out.

Wally already knew what he had to do. He grabbed the helmet and lowered it onto his head.

The sensation of being transported into the helmet was familiar. He saw what Nabu saw, and felt what he felt, but had no control over himself. He wondered if this was how Jamie felt when he was put on mode.

After some back and forth banter and advanced science and illusions (He still didn't believe in magic), Dr. Fate came out on top by attacking Teekl. Then he teleported down stairs to defeat Abra Kadabra.

Nabu tried to keep Wally's body, but Kent was able convince him otherwise. Then Kent said the words, the words that Wally remembered perfectly, even after five years.

" Find your own little Spitfire. One that won't let you get away with nothing. For example, that-"

Nabu removed the helmet before he could finish, but that was okay. Wally understood now.

**Mount Justice**

**August 20, 3:48 EDT**

****Wally carefully set the helmet down on on the shelf next to Cheshire's mask. He heard Artemis walk into the room.

" So, you never said what happened when you put on the helmet" she said.

" Energy from the device rewrote my brains beta-waves. I was bio-scripted into becoming Dr. Fate for a few minutes. No biggie"

She looked like she couldn't decide to be annoyed or amused.

" Wait, you still don't believe in magic? Why even keep it then?"

He looked at the shelf, then back at her.

" Souvenir"

She let out a laugh, then started to walk away.

Wally thought about what Kent had told him. It seemed like just yesterday he was being told for the first time.

" Hey, Artemis, guess who has two tickets to a special effect, deception, and sleight-of-hand show?"

**A/N: There! I have a few ideas for what I want to do with this story, but I don't really know the specifics. I'm probably skipping Downtime and replacing it with something else. If so, what should I do?**


	5. Confusion

**A/N: Oh my God, I can't stop writing! I read some of your feedback and decided to incorporate some of your ideas.**

**Mount Justice**

**August 21, 19:30**

Despite the fact that he had already had one with her, Wally couldn't deny he was a little nervous about his "first" date with Artemis.

When Artemis walked in, he wasn't a little nervous anymore. He was extremely nervous. Still, he tried to hide it.

" Hey, beautiful" Wally greeted.

It was hard to miss the pink tinge that spread across her face.

" So, are you going to tell me where this show is?"

" No can do, beautiful. You'll just have to wait and see"

**Kid Flash B-03**

**Artemis B-07**

The computer announced their departure through the zeta-beam.

" Oh my God, is this-"

" Yep. Paris"

The look on her face was a mix of shock, excitement, and something Wally hadn't seen since last time they were in Paris.

Wally thought that the deception, illusion, and sleight-of-hand show was pretty good. To be honest, he wasn't all that focused on the show itself. He couldn't stop stealing glances at the person next to him. Afterwards, they had dinner. He hadn't quite anticipated how expensive a night in Paris would be. Artemis wanted to help pay, but Wally wouldn't have it. He knew what kind of financial situation she and her mother were in. He didn't say that, of course.

" Hey, Wally?"

" Yeah?"

" Thank you"

" No problem, babe. I did promise, after all"

Shit.

That had just slipped out. He hadn't quite realized how much he missed his Artemis. The one he had gone to college with, retired with, almost died with.

He had already told Robin, how much could one more person hurt? Then again, there was a possibility she might get upset. Or maybe he should tell the whole team at once?

But when he looked at her, he couldn't help but want to tell her. This secret had been weighing him down for to long. Besides, it had been secrets that almost killed her while she was under cover. Secrets that nearly tore his team, his family, apart. He had just about had enough of all these damn secrets.

So he told her. It just kept coming. He told her about their apartment an Palo Alto, going to Stanford together, the Reach, Deathstroke, his cousin Bart, being disintegrated.

Her expression went from shock to disbelief to confusion to happy, and finally, when he finished, sadness.

" That story was so...sad" she squeezed out "Why didn't you tell us?"

" I don't know. I guess I was afraid you guys wouldn't believe me, or I would change something significant, or-"

" You should tell them." she cut him off " The team. Promise me you'll do it tomorrow"

" I promise"

**The North Magnetic Pole**

**June 20, 14:10**

Wally woke up in the snow. He felt strange. He struggled to his feet. The last thing he remembered was walking into the Cave.

" Wally!" He heard someone call out.

He spun around to see some chick dressed in a green costume, almost a female version of Green Arrow, sprinting towards him. As she got closer, he noticed that she had been crying. Like, a lot.

When she reached him, she planted a huge kiss right on his lips. Not that he was complaining or anything. She was pretty hot. Scratch that, really hot. But still, he didn't even know this person.

Wally was confused.

**A/N: And so am I. I seriously confused myself thinking about this. **

**When I wrote that part about Wally missing the Artemis from his time, I started to wonder what happened to the Wally of 2010. He can't have just cease to exist because he is the past version of 2016 Wally, and then we have a paradox. I considered having two Wallys running around in 2010, but I kind of missed the bus on that. **

**The first half of this chapter was one of the hardest things I have ever written, even harder than writing about one of my favorite characters of all time accept his untimely demise, leave his last regards, then literally disintegrate himself. I am really bad at writing romance. **


	6. Bereft

**A/N: I'm back! Its been, like, 6 hours since I last updated. Either you guys are spoiled, or I have no life. Anyway, I realized I forgot to do the disclaimer for the last few chapters, so here it is: **

**I do not own Young Justice. **

**Bialya**

**September 4, 06:16**

Wally woke up in a cabin in the middle of nowhere, which was weird because he could have sworn he went to sleep in with Artemis in Palo Alto. Also, he was wearing his Kid Flash costume, which was even weirder. It was just like that mission the team had to Bialya.

When he got up, he noticed that Artemis was nearby, also in her hero outfit. Was it just him or was she smaller than he remembered?

He watched as she slowly got up.

" Good morning, Artemis. I don't suppose you have any idea where we are?"

She lept to her feet and grabbed her bow.

" Who are you?" She demanded

" It's me, Wally" he said, starting to get worried.

Her eyes narrowed.

" I don't know any Wallys" she shot back

That hurt. A lot.

" What do you mean? I'm your boyfriend of five and a half years, Wally West, Kid Flash"

" Kid Flash doesn't wear black" she shot back

Now he was really getting a sense of deja vu.

" This is my stealth outfit" he tapped his chest " You should know that by now"

That was when she noticed herself.

" Who put me in this?" She shrieked

Wally decided to try an experiment.

" Do you know how to use that bow?" He asked, fully aware of the answer.

" Yeah, my dad taught me. Dad! This must be another one of his tests!"

Wally was getting a sinking feeling about this. Then he remembered the events that led to them leaving the cabin.

" You know what, how about you wait until later to talk about how your dad wants you to kill me and get out of here"

" How do you-" she was cut off by Wally grabbing her and running out the door.

" What are you doing!? Put me down"

Wally set her down.

" What was that for?" She spat out

Wally waited three seconds for the cabin the were in moments ago exploded.

" That" he answered

Artemis was dumbstruck.

" How did you know?" She asked.

" About your father? Or the cabin?" He smirked

" Both!"

" I told you. Boyfriend of five years"

She scoffed.

" Five years ago I was 10. Try again"

Wally was just as confused as she was. How did he end up in the past? Why did he remember but she didn't?

" Lets go. I'd like to het out of here before the-"

He was silenced by the sound of gunfire.

" Soldiers get here. Crap"

Artemis fired an explosive arrow and destroyed one of the Humvees. Before she could fire again, however, she was swept off her feet by Wally.

" Sorry. They have bigger arrows"

Wally was really starting to get hungry. He stopped to get some food out of his cupboards, only to find them empty.

That was when Conner assaulted them. Wally was thrown against a wall. He considered trying to talk to him, but ruled that option out immediately. This wasn't Conner. It was an animal in Conner's body. Without thinking he grabbed Artemis and ran off, just in time to hear guns firing on Superboy.

" What was that?" She asked him.

" He was Conner" Wally stated bluntly

" It has a name?"

" Not it. He. He has sort of a memory loss problem. So do we, apparently"

It seemed like she didn't really believe him.

" We have to find Meg-" Wally tripped. Again. You'd think he would have been able to avoid it a second time around.

" I'm so sorry" Wally exclaimed.

Before she could respond, they were attacked by a pair of drones.

" This day keeps getting better and better" Wally muttered sarcastically

Then M'Gann spoke to them through their minds. Wally expected it. Artemis didn't. She missed her shot, much to her frustration.

" Did you just hear a girl in your head?"

" Yes" Just yes. It was a sign of how much Wally had changed. Gone was the immature, flirty 16 year old.

That was when a thought struck him. M'Gann was going to search through their memories. He wasn't sure, but if he really was in the past, that could cause some serious problems. Then again, he really wanted to know how the heck he ended up here.

" Wally!" M'Gann exclaimed

" Hey M'Gann"

" Wait, how do you know her?" Artemis asked.

" We were teammates" Wally and M'Gann said at the same time.

" You remember too?" M'Gann asked Wally.

" Umm, something like that"

They stumbled upon Robin beating up some Bialyan soldiers not long after. Wally and Artemis both reluctantly agreed to having their minds probed.

The area inside their minds was exactly how Wally remembered it. Creepy. Check. Unnerving. Check. Totally awesome. Check.

When they were finished, M'Gann looked shocked.

" Wally- Your- What?"

" No time, we have to find Kaldur" Wally quickly changed the subject.

" Right. Kaldur"

When the team found Kaldur, he was in pretty bad shape. Atlantians and deserts generally don't mix. When M'Gann flew off to find Superboy, Robin, Wally, and Artemis had to drag him to safety. Robin then "broke radio silence" as he put it, then it was only a matter of finding the other two and getting out of there. Wally had a feeling M'Gann wasn't going to be happy when the got home, however.

**A/N: Hey! I was originally going to add a part with 2016 into this chapter, but its getting late and I really want to go to sleep. Good night. Unless your reading this in the future, when its not night, which is very possible, in which case Good not-night. **


	7. Revealed

**A/N: I was going through the reviews and Mark in Orlando pointed out that Wally would know about Roy being the clone, preventing Vandal Savage from making them go to Rimbor, meaning the Reach would have never come to Earth and he wouldn't have gone back in time. I thought about it for a while, and this is the best I was able to come up with:**

**Vandal Savage: Well played. But the Light always has contingencies. (Summit)**

**Placing all of their plans on the Justice League not learning that Roy was a clone seems downright reckless by their standards. Sure, Red Arrow won't succeed, but that doesn't mean they don't have more plans that Wally doesn't know about because they were never needed.**

**Neither Kid Flash nor Artemis appear in Targets or Terrors, so I'm skipping both of them.**

**Mount Justice**

**September 5, 10:16 EST**

****" Care to tell me what I saw?"

M'Gann was angry. Upset, scared, and sad, but mostly angry.

" I can explain! I was going to tell you guys! I just-"

" What is going on here?" Batman seemingly materialized out of nowhere.

" Wally has something he would like to tell you" said M'Gann

Batman glared at Wally. Even after knowing him for years, that look still scared the crap out of him.

" Do I have to?" Wally asked pleadingly

" What do you think?" responded Batman

" It all started years ago-"

" Cut to the chase"

" I'm from five years in the future"

Batman raised an eyebrow. Kaldur and Conner, who had walked into the room, were listening closely.

" Go on"

Wally sighed. He said everything. Again. He was really bad at keeping secrets.

" Anything else I should know?"

Wally thought about it for a second.

" Roy is a clone!" he exclaimed

" Roy?" said Kaldur, questioningly "How is this possible?"

" He was kidnapped shortly after becoming Speedy, and replaced with a clone"

Again, bad at keeping secrets. In Wally's defense, there were few people on Earth who would not crack under a Bat-glare.

Batman said he would look into it, and left.

Wally was approached by the three team members that didn't know before.

" Why didn't you tell us?"

" How could you?"

" I'm so confused. What just happened?"

Wally sighed

" I just explained this to Batman, I'm not explaining it to you three again"

" The three of us?" asked Kaldur

All three of them looked at Robin and Artemis.

" You knew?"

They both started to explain, but Wally stopped them.

" It's not their fault. I told them"

Kaldur seemed a little more worried about something else.

" Is Roy really a mole?"

" It's not his fault either. Three years ago, the original Roy Harper was replaced with a clone, who was programmed to join and subsequently betray the Justice League. He didn't know about any of it until it was too late"

He seemed satisfied with this answer. Or at least as satisfied as one can be after finding out that one of his best friends was a clone sent to betray his team.

**The North Magnetic Pole**

**June 20, 13:56 UTC**

" Not that I'm complaining or anything, but who are you?"

The girl looked like she was going to start crying again.

" It's me, Artemis"

" Sorry, but I don't know any Artemis. Are you sure you I'm who you think I am?"

Flash, Superboy, M'Gann, Kaldur, another speedster, a blue flying thing, and some guy in a black and blue outfit ran over. Now that he thought about it, that last guy kind of looked like a taller version of Robin.

The unknown speedster got there first.

" You're alive! Thats so crash!" He exclaimed. " Say, why is Artemis crying?"

Flash hugged him tightly. Really tight.

" I thought I lost you" he whispered.

Wally was even more confused now. He backed away from the group gathering around him.

" No offense, but who are you people?" he asked.

" You don't know anyone?" the Robin look-alike asked him

" I know him" he pointed at his Uncle " and Kaldur, Superboy, and M'Gann" he flashed what he thought was a very sexy smile at her. She didn't think so, apparently, because it just made her frown deepen " and you sort of look like Robin, only taller. Are you related to him? Because he never said he had an older brother"

" Its like he doesn't remember the last five years" the acrobats eyes lit up " That's it! He must have hit his head or something and can't remember! M'Gann, do your thing"

The Martian's eyes glowed green for a moment, then went back to normal.

" It's not there. It isn't like Bialya when the memories were just suppressed. It's as if he was pulled out of that time and dropped here"

Artemis let out a sob.

" Not to be rude or anything, but can we discuss this somewhere a little warmer?" Wally asked. " And you still didn't answer my question. Who are you people"

" Fine. We'll talk on the bioship" said the blue-bird guy.

**Canada**

**June 20, 14:16**

****" So let me get this straight. You are Robin in a mew outfit, you are my cousin from the future, you have an alien artifact attached to your spine, and you" he turned to Artemis " are my girlfriend?"

Artemis had stopped crying, but she wasn't exactly overjoyed for obvious reasons. She gave a short nod.

Wally let out a whistle.

" Future me is one lucky dude. How the heck did I manage that?"

Artemis didn't say anything, but she stopped sulking for long enough to let out a shadow of a smile.

**A/N: Yeah, I'm not terribly proud of the "big, dramatic reveal", but the 2016 section was halfway decent. I'm not entirely sure what I'm going do next, because the events so far negate, like, half of the rest of the season. **

**Another thing that Mark from Orlando mentioned was the effects of the speed force. Trust, I'll explain that when it comes up. **


	8. Speed

**I don't own Young Justice**

**Central City**

**September 23, 16:16 CST**

Wally was starting to get really annoyed. It was as if all the villains of Central City had decided that he was not allowed to get any sleep this week. First Captain Cold had robbed a bank at two in the morning (Seriously Len? Who does that?), then Trickster had used some weird gas that kept him from sleeping for eighteen hours, and now Zoom was terrorizing Central City.

Flash was at some Justice League meeting. Wally suspected it had something to do with him, because they didn't have it last time around. That meant Wally had to deal with Zoom on his own.

Wally despised Zoom. For the most part, Central City's rouges didn't kill civilians if they could help it. Most of their crimes were theft, burglary, and of course the ever popular bank robbery. Zoom, on the other hand, killed people left and right. He killed because he enjoyed it. He was the kind of scumbag you would expect to find in Gotham only, you know, a speedster. He had taken the gift that four people had used to help others, and turned it into a weapon of pointless murder.

That was where they were now. The two of them were racing each other through the streets of Central. Wally was slower. He hated that. It was why couldn't stop Zoom, why he would never be the Flash, why he wasn't at home with Artemis right now, why Barry had liked Bart better-

Where did that thought come from? His uncle cared about him just as much as he cared about Bart, Wally knew that. But he couldn't help but feel alienated. They were the ones that were fast enough to save people, that had a future in super heroing, that knew how to run in a goddamn circle without screwing it up. When Barry looked at Wally all he saw was an estranged, depressed nephew who had lost his girlfriend, but when he looked at Bart he saw a worthy successor. He didn't blame the kid at all, he really liked Bart and the younger speedster really looked up to him for some reason. He didn't even blame Barry. Bart was his faster, younger, and top it off he was his actual grandson, not some fake nephew like Wally was.

No, Wally blamed himself. Blamed himself for screwing up that experiment, for not being better, for failing.

And for all these years Wally had ignored it, and pushed it deep down inside, and pretended that those feelings never existed. But Zoom had brought them all up again. He was yet another speedster who was better than Wally, and he was quick to let him know that.

"How does it feel to be the slowest of your kind? The laziest, the least worthy, the most pathetic shred of existence to throw on a bright outfit and call itself a hero? Because your not a hero. A hero could stop me. Your a sloppy, miserable, insult. A failure"

Wally gritted his teeth and put every ounce of energy into his body and ran faster, but he knew it was no use. It was no use because Zoom was right. He was a failure. Just like it was no use at the North Pole, he knew he couldn't go fast enough. He couldn't go any faster.

But then- he did go faster. Much faster. Lights zipped across his view. The world felt so clear and pure. And Zoom- Wally was closing in on him. He was so close. And then Wally caught him. He didn't know how fast he was going, but he had never even come close to this speed. He wasn't even sure if he had seen his uncle or cousin go this fast.

Zoom didn't stand a chance. He was the victim of all of Wally's pent up frustration and rage. Kid Flash had landed a dozen punches by the time Zoom could even react. And that was just the beginning.

"Impossible!"

"You villains say that a lot. First you steal my color scheme, then you use the most generic evil line ever. Even your name is just a knock-off of Flash. What, is originality extinct in the 25th century?"

Zoom lunged for him. Wally easily dodged. They were hundreds off miles from Central at this point. A flurry of punches and blocks ensued. Neither of them could get a hit, but Wally could tell Zoom was getting desperate.

"How does it feel for you to be the slowest for a change? Because being the fastest feels pretty damn good!"

Wally punched him as hard as he could.

"You know one of the nice things about being slower? You don't take your speed for granted"

Wally wasn't quite sure they were still in the United States.

All it took was one more hit, and Eobard Thawne was defeated, his body a bleeding, unconscious mess on the side of a road in British Columbia. For a second Wally was afraid he couldn't slow down. That would have really sucked. But he did slow down.

As soon as he dropped below the speed barrier he felt a wave of nausea consume him. He was so exhausted he wanted to pass out on the spot. It wouldn't have been to bad if he was still in Central, but he was in the middle of nowhere. He used his com-link to contact his uncle.

"Barry, I need a little help. I feel funny and I'm kind of lost"

"Wally, I'm in a meeting, call your aunt or your parents"

"No, mean I'm really lost. I don't know what country I'm in"

"Wally, quit joking around, I'm serious"

"So am I, dammit! I was fighting Zoom and-"

"Zoom was in Central?"

Barry sounded like he was starting to panic.

"Yeah, I was chasing him, and I got really fast, and I beat him, but now I'm lost"

"You won?" Barry sounded worried and impressed at the same time.

"Yes, but I think I'm going to pass out soon. Help me"

* * *

The other leaguers thought it was weird when Flash started talking to someone, Wally by the sound of it, on his com-link in the middle of a meeting. They thought it was even stranger when ran out of the room in a red blur without warning. But the award would have to go to the moment when the almighty Batman himself stopped talking and took off after him.

Bruce found him in the Watchtower's computer typing so fast Batmanwas surprised the keys hadn't melted.

"What's wrong?"

Flash looked surprised that Batman had followed him.

"Wally called. Said something about Zoom, and getting lost"

Batman started to get worried. Yes, Batman had emotions, he just decided not to show them. Zoom was one of the most ruthless, powerful villains in Central City, and despite what he acted like he really did care about Wally. Having spent years struggling to keep up with his superpowered teammates, he knew how Kid Flash felt about being slower than his mentor. Also, the speedster spent so much time with Robin that Wayne Manor was practically his third home after his actual one and his uncle's. He even had his own room.

"I found him! He's in" a look of confusion spread across his face "British Columbia. He wasn't kidding when he said was lost"

"Go. I"ll tell the others you had to leave"

Flash was already through the Zeta beam.

* * *

**Palo Alto**

**June 20, 19:16**

Artemis had agreed to let Wally stay with her at their house in Palo Alto. Wally got the feeling she was still hoping he would miraculously remember everything and they would all live happily ever after. When they got to their house he had a billion questions swimming through his head, but even he could tell she didn't want to be talked to.

He figured she probably wouldn't mind if he went looking for answers throughout the house. Technically it was his house too, even if he had never so much as seen it before.

His search was actually quite successful. He found a picture with the whole team plus some girl who looked kind of like Zatara at the beach outside of the cave. He wasn't able to glean much information from the photo, but it looked nice.

He also found a variety of newspaper clippings. Back in March Kid Flash made his first public appearance in over a year. On the same day some new speedster named Impulse had shown up. Wally guessed he was the kid he met in the Arctic.

Then he found something he was definitely not counting on.

"What is that?" he heard Artemis ask from behind him.

He spun around and hid it behind his back.

"Oh, uh nothing"

"Your worse at lying than the normal Wally, and that's saying something"

Wally wasn't sure why he didn't want her to see it so bad. Surely he was going to show her as soon as they got back. Maybe he wanted her too see it when he had his memory, maybe he wanted her to be able to give him a yes or no answer. Either way, she wanted to see it and nothing he could would stop her.

She lunged at him and grabbed the box. When she saw it she was shocked.

It was a wedding ring.

For the third time that day, she started crying.

**A/N: I think this is at least a little better than the last few chapters. Also, I don't really believe that stuff about Barry liking Bart better, that was just Wally being a pessimist. **

**About the whole Zoom thing: In the original timeline, Barry fights him and wins. However, the League was having a meeting about what to do about Wally and his current situation, taking him out of the picture, so Wally has to fight him. I was originally going to have him fight Mirror Master or something, but I think Zoom works better. Also, I decided to use the Eobard Thawne Zoom instead of the Hunter Zolomon Zoom even though Zolomon was Wally's primary enemy because Zolomons powers work really weird. **

**You know what would be awesome? If Earth 16 became DC's animated universe, in that all or most of its future animated shows took place there. Imagine a Justice League or Flash series set in Earth 16. I would even watch a Batman series in Earth 16 even though we have way too many Batman shows in my opinion. **


	9. Home Front

**A/N: Holy Crap! 5,000 views? You guys are awesome!**

**I think I have finally created an evil contingency worthy of the Light. It's not as good as the show's, but it's a back up plan. It's not supposed to be. **

**Mount Justice**

**September 25, 13:57**

Wally woke up in the Cave's med-bay alone. He assumed that was a free pass to get up. He was hungry, and he wanted food.

When he ran into Kaldur he thought of something.

"Hey, Kal, what's the date?"

"Wally! You shouldn't be up"

"Yeah, yeah, I was hungry. What is the date?"

"September 25th. Why?"

They heard an explosion echo through the mountain.

"That's why!"

They had to find Superboy and Miss Martian. They had less than a minute before they were both taken out by the Reds.

"What's going on?" Kaldur asked him.

"The Reds! They're like evil versions of tornado, only they control fire and water instead of air!"

It was too late to save the other two. By the time Wally and Kaldur reached them M'Gann was in the box of fire and Conner was struggling to escape from a block of metal.

All it took for them to defeat Kaldur was a few blasts of fire. Wally ran. He felt like a coward, but he had lost to them easily last time around and his newfound speed was pretty inconsistent. The Zoom incident was the first time it had worked since he'd fought Cheshire. But if he could hold out until Robin and Artemis showed up he had a chance.

Then he realized he didn't even have to do that. They had beaten them with an EMP last time. Wally could build an EMP. All he had to do was get the parts from the X-ray machine and hook it up to the main generator.

His heart sank. The main generator was right where the Reds were, and Wally couldn't touch Robin or Artemis in terms of stealth.

He figured he might as well make it anyway. With any luck, Robin could activate it as soon as he showed up and this would all be over with as quickly as possible.

Of course, the plan didn't go quite as he intended. Torpedo caught him sneaking around in the med-bay. The room was practically filled with water in seconds.

* * *

Wally woke up in a twisted hunk of metal next to Superboy. This was really not his day.

"Hey, uh, how long have I been here?" Wally asked him.

"I don't know, ten minutes or so" Conner replied.

"Have Robin and Artemis gotten here yet?"

"Yes, they showed up a few minutes ago"

As if on cue, the two of them burst through the water. Unfortunately, they came up right in front of the Reds.

"Look out!" Wally called.

They dove out of the way of a fireball. Both of them swam underwater to where Kid Flash and Superboy were trapped.

"KF, you've been through this before, what do we do?"

"You need to make an EMP. I made one earlier but I think it got destroyed in the fight. Head down to the med-bay"

"Of course! They're machines! An EMP would totally whelm them."

Both of them swam towards the stairs, where they were cornered by the two robots. Artemis used the last of her arrows on Inferno, while Robin threw a couple birdarangs at Torpedo. One of them ricocheted off his head and imbedded itself in the metal inches from Wally's face. The robots fired at the two heroes, who dove back into the water.

A few minutes later Robin's voice came through the birdarang.

"Okay, we're here, now what?"

"You need to find a vacuum tube called a vicrometer. Reprogram the energy from X-rays to EMP cascading outwards"

"Like dropping a stone in a pond!"

"A stone with 10 to the twelfth volts, yeah"

The radio went silent for a few minutes.

"Hey, if you've already been through this, is Megan going to-"

Wally smiled confidently.

"She'll be fine Conner. We'll all be fine"

Conner looked relived, but still slightly anxious.

"Alright guys, make with the distractions"

"Hey Red Tomato, what's your girlfriend's name, Red Onion?"

"By the way, worst deathtrap ever!"

"I could vibrate my molecules out of here faster than your binary brains can count to two!"

Wally had a thought. If he had been able to run faster, was he able to vibrate now too?

He figured now was as good a time to try as ever. Conner called out something about Kryptonians not breathing air, but Wally wasn't really paying attention. If he got out he could help his friends. If not, it would still be pretty good distraction.

He focused on what his uncle had taught him before they discovered Wally couldn't vibrate. Pulling together all of the concentration he could muster, he moved each molecule in his body at a constant rate. Then he started to speed up. He could feel himself starting to slip through the metal. Willing himself to move faster, he pulled his body directly through the prison cell. He was maybe halfway through when felt a wave crash down on top of him. He was really lightheaded at this point.

Somewhere nearby he heard a crash, then a scream and an explosion. Apparently he had failed as a distraction. Oh well. He could still escape.

"One minute"

He was almost free. All he needed would be a few more seconds...

"I surrender. Stop the clock"

Well, they were going to win anyway. Wally was confident that Artemis could make the shot. Sure enough, the Reds collapsed, the water receded, and the fire cage around Miss Martian and Aqualad disintegrated. The threat was passed. At this point it really didn't matter if he succeeded or not. He really just wanted to prove to himself that he could do this.

He finally broke through. He fell to his hands and knees, panting.

That was when he realized that everyone was watching him.

"Nice job, Wally! I knew you could do it!" Robin clapped him on the back

"How long was I doing that?" Wally asked

"A while"

Wally turned around and saw he had practically melted a hole directly through the steel.

"I did that?" Wally said, as if he didn't believe it himself

"What happened here?" asked a robotic voice from the zeta-beam

Leave it to Red Tornado to not show up until the bad guys had already been defeated.

"Your family attacked us" Robin replied.

For some reason Wally felt like he had to do something really important, but he couldn't remember what it was through the fatigue.

"I was not aware that I had relations"

It was super important. If he didn't, then something bad would happen.

The drill that the others tried to free Superboy with suddenly turned on. Red Tornado approached the parts of the evil robots.

Wally remembered what he had to do.

Tornado would touch Torpedo and turn on them. Wally summoned the last of his strength and ran at him.

"Don't touch him!"

It was too late. A spark jumped between their fingers. Their mentor's eyes turned red. Wally inhaled, but it was no use. He passed out. Again. This was really not his day.

**A/N: I feel like I keep having to come up with more and more ridiculous and convoluted methods to preserve the plot. I think this was one of my weaker chapters. Sorry. **

**I'm still not quite sure what to do with Failsafe. I will either have to make large changes or drop it entirely. What do you think?**


	10. Alpha Male

**I don't own Young Justice**

**Mount Justice**

**September 26, 6:34 EDT**

Green Arrow set a bowl of food on the table.

"Nice try, but we want answers" demanded Robin.

Green Arrow moved to take the food back.

"Leave the bowl" said Wally.

Wally had been alienated by the rest of the team because they suspected he knew about Tornado and refused to tell them, despite adamantly insisting he wanted to warn them but was in the hospital unconscious.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Superboy lunged at Aqualad and slammed him into the wall.

"You knew?! Those things almost killed M'Gann!"

"Conner, what are you doing?" M'Gann flew over.

"He knew there was a mole in the team and said nothing!"

"You knew?" asked Robin

"I was- trying to- protect you" Aqualad managed to squeeze out through Superboy's crushing grip"

"Protect us from what, information that might have saved our lives?" Artemis joined in.

"Maybe you guys should let Kaldur expl-" Wally started.

"Enough" Batman ended the conversation with a single six-letter word. "Red Tornado is a member of the Justice League and will be treated as such. I have a different mission for you" He pulled up a file on the computer titled "Guerrilla Gorilla"

"He has got to be joking" declared Robin

"I never joke about the mission. Two weeks ago Gotham Mayor Hamilton Hill was attacked by a gorilla in northern India. You will investigate"

"I can't believe they're sending us on this wild goose chase of a mission"

Wally smirked, but said nothing.

"With Red Tornado absent, members of the Justice League will rotate each week. Captain Marvel has agreed for the first shift"

"Translation: He blames us for the Red incident" whispered Robin

"Come on guys, we're gong to have blast!" Captain Marvel declared.

The team looked at each other. Wally's smirk grew wider.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Artemis

"Nothing, nothing"

* * *

**Northern India**

**September 26, 21:46**

When they arrived Robin and Artemis scouted the perimeter of the bioship. As they landed, Aqualad tried to explain the plan.

"Robin, Kid Flash you two go-"

"You think we'll listen to you?" asked Robin "Yeah right"

"Maybe we should let Aqualad explain himself" Wally suggested "I'm sure he had a good reason"

"I don't believe it! Your taking his side?" asked Robin

Robin dove into the bushes.

"Rob, wait up!" Wally called after him.

His best friend turned to face him.

"No! If you're going to keep secrets from the team I don't want to be near you!" He was visibly upset.

"You're one to talk!"

Wally regretted saying it the instant it left his mouth.

"What do you mean by that?" Robin asked slowly.

"Nothing important. Come on, we have a mission to do" Wally started to walk away.

"I'm not moving until you tell me what you meant"

"Look, I'll tell you after the mission"

"No, you'll tell me now, because we will not proceed until you do so" a bit of Batman slipped through his tone.

"Suit yourself. We'll stop by in the morning"

Robin's eyes widened.

"You're better at this than I remember" he caught up with Wally. "But you are telling me"

Wally's reply was cut off by an inhuman screech that came from the skies. A massive vulture dove towards them, with two more close behind. Both heroes took of running, Wally at a slower pace so Robin could keep up.

"Are they what I think they are?"

"Unfortunately. Kobra-Venom" Wally confirmed.

Robin threw a barrage of explosive birdarangs, while Kid Flash ran up a tree and threw himself at one, running back down the side of another tree.

Two down, one to go.

It dove towards Robin, but was intercepted by Kid Flash, who ran it onto a nearby tree. The bird was dazed, but it would get back up in a few seconds.

That is, it would have gotten back up if Robin hadn't planted an explosive on it and leapt for cover.

Needless to say, the vulture was subdued.

That was when Kaldur's voice came filled the mental link.

"The Captain and I were attacked by Kobra-Venom enhanced elephants with inhibitor collars"

"Aqualad's voice in my head, just what I need" said Artemis sarcastically.

"KF and I were just attacked by giant vultures. Of course, since we're moles, you probably think we attacked ourselves" said Robin

"If you did, he wouldn't tell you" Artemis retorted.

"Maybe we should cut him some slack" Wally suggested

"Shut up!" The other two responded unison.

"Superboy, are you offline or just pouting?" M'Gann asked through the link.

"Busy. Call back later" He relied.

"Did Kaldur really think-"

"Enough." Aqualad's voice cut through the mental link. "Captain Marvel has gone missing and we must work together as a team to find him. You all chose me as your leader. After the mission I will gladly step down, but until then you will follow my command"

No one questioned him. Wally felt proud.

* * *

The team rendezvoused at a facility in the middle of the jungle.

"I'll fly over" volunteered M'Gann.

"Negative. The entire building is surrounded by an electric field" Wally said looking through his googles.

"I see a clear shot" Artemis declared.

"Get ready to take it" said Kaldur.

He raced up to the barrier and, summoning as much electricity as he could, placed both his hands on the field. A temporary hole formed, allowing Artemis to get an arrow to shut the field down. The team advanced into the field.

"Oh, by the way, if you destroy their collars the won't attack you"

The team looked at Wally strangely. This had become a common occurrence by this point.

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked him.

A screeching sound came from the roof.

"The army of baboons on steroids, what else?" He shot back.

The team took care of the monkeys easily. Just when they thought that they could advance into the building, Monsieur Mallah confronted them. The ape sniffed the air, then spun around and grabbed a camouflaged M'Gann trying to sneak into the building.

"Get your paws off her, you darn, dirty ape!"

Mallah responded with a backhand that sent Wally flying. However, the distraction had allowed Miss Martian to escape and telepathically lift the gorilla. She threw him through a wall, allowing the team to move into the fortress. Mallah tried to activate a field to paralyze them, but Wally zipped past and snatched the device out of his hands.

"Now, Superboy!" Aqualad ordered over the psychic link.

The other side of the room was shredded apart as Superboy ripped a whole in the wall and stepped through, with the wolf that Wally recognized so well by his side.

Aqualad took this opportunity to free Captain Marvel, who, in turn, freed the tiger next to him.

The team surrounded the brain and his gorilla sidekick. Mallah moved to attack, but his master stopped him.

"No, Mallah, this will not be our Waterloo" The Brain said in a computerized french accent.

The supervillain started to unfold a massive device. The team dove for cover.

Wally rolled his eyes and snatched the Brain before the gorilla could carry him off. The lights cut off, but Wally had infrared vision in his goggles, which Mallah did not.

The Brain tried to shoot him, and Mallah dropped him and blindly swung around desperately trying to hit Wally.

Brain was easy. Wally just stole the weapons from him in the same way that Bart had at the Summit. By this point the rest of the team figured out what was going on. Mallah tried to hit them, but he still couldn't see. Superboy leapt forward, punching him in the mouth. The gorilla seemed to cut it's loses and run, abandoning the Brain.

* * *

As the team loaded the bioship with their new prisoner, Robin stopped Aqualad.

"I had to ask. Why didn't you tell us?"

The atlantean looked back at all his teammates looking at him expectantly, except Wally, who had a smug look on his face.

"The tip that there was a mole within the team came from Sportsmaster"

"What? You can't trust him!" Artemis exclaimed.

"I did not. It seemed possible, likely even, that he was attempting to cause mistrust within the team"

"True" admitted Robin "but you had to consider the possibility that it was correct"

"As leader, I did, in which case I didn't want to alert the mole to my suspicions"

"I hate to say it" Robin sighed "But I guess you're right"

"Ha!" shouted Wally "I told you he had a good reason!" The others just ignored him.

"Can I keep him?" Conner asked M'Gann about Wolf.

"You sure have a habit of picking up strays" Wally said.

"Maybe that's because he's such a stray himself" she said affectionately.

"M'Gann, I'm sorry" he said.

Wally tried to pretend like he wasn't there so they could have their moment. How did he not notice last time around?

"Well, he needs a name. How about Wolf?" Wally said after a couple seconds.

"I like it. It's simple" Conner smiled.

**A/N: I have a question. Would you rather I do Failsafe, but have a ridiculous series of events and/or OOCness to get Wally to agree to it, to do it but have Wally not take part, or have him tell them what happens and just skip over it?**


	11. Revelations

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I was out of town for a week and didn't have access to a computer. I know that so far Wally hasn't really changed much, but starting in this chapter, and especially during and after Failsafe, things will start to change. Speaking of Failsafe, I think I have finally worked out how I am going to do it. **

I don't own Young Justice

Mount Justice

October 1, 18:13 EDT

"So if Zatara is our babysitter of the week, what is still doing here?" Robin asked the team gesturing at Captain Marvel.

"Yeah! And why is he eating my snacks?" Wally asked. He had never actually gotten around to confronting him about that with the whole Injustice League thing-

"Guys, there's something I need to tell you" He really had to stop leaving these things to the last minute.

Batman 02

Batman walked purposefully into the mountain.

"Computer, national news"

A news broadcast of Metropolis appeared on the display. It was currently being ripped apart by giant plants.

"At 8:00 this morning Metropolis was attacked by giant plant creatures. The damage has been extensive" Batman began.

"No kidding" said Robin "Gotham, Star City, Taipei, Paris, these things are everywhere!"

"Are they using Kobra-Venom?" asked Aqualad

"I had Green Lantern do a spot analysis. Preliminary results detect trace amount of the chemical" Batman stated.

"The same chemical the Brain used to build his animal army?" asked Robin.

"Yes, you see" Wally tried to say.

"And upgrade Wolf" Superboy said.

"Well" Wally started to say

"Also using the same collars from Belle Reve Penitentiary" said Miss Martian.

Wally was starting to get frustrated. "That's because"

"Unrelated criminals have been cooperating worldwide".

Dammit Aqualad, Wally could have told you that if you quit cutting him off. He was from the future, he knew everything.

"Let me talk!"

Everyone looked at him strangely.

"Thank you" Wally started "In a few minutes the Injustice League is going to reveal themselves as the perpetrators of the attack, but they are just a distraction. The real masterminds are the Light, anevilorganizationledbyVandalSavage thatsgoingtotakecontrolofabunchofleaguersandsendth entoRimboranddes troyabunchofstufftosimotaneouslygettheLeagueoffEar thandattracttheReach"

Wally took a breath

"Kid, slow down, we can't understand you" Robin said.

"Oh, uh, sorry" Wally said.

Before he could say anything else, the screen flickered and changed to an image of the Joker staring into the camera. He knocked his knuckles on the screen and began to talk.

"We interrupt your usually scheduled mayhem to bring you this very special announcement. The Injustice League!"

He rotated the camera to show the rest of the group. Count Vertigo stepped forward and spoke.

"We are responsible for the attacks on your cities. A ransom of five billion US dollars is required to save them. Delivery instructions have been sent to the United Nations. "

The Joker turned the camera back towards himself.

"There is no time limit. However, the longer you wait, the more we get to have fun"

The screen went blank. Batman looked at Wally.

"Anything you'd like to tell us?"

"Well I was trying, but you guys kept cutting me off. The Injustice League is responsible for the attacks, but they are just a distraction. The real enemy is the Light, an organization led by Vandal Savage"

Batman considered this for a moment, then gave orders.

"Zatara, can you locate them?"

"They're in Bartholomew Bayou, New Orleans" Wally said "You guys would save a lot of time if you just asked me this stuff, you know"

Batman looked at him for a second, then shook his head in exasperation.

"Marvel, Zatara, come with me. Team, take the bio-ship to New Orleans"

Bayou Bartholomew, New Orleans

October 1,

"So, what's in the bag?" Robin asked Aqualad

"Plan B" he responded.

Wally was deep in thought. Part of him wanted to tell his friends what would happen, while the other part wanted to make sure it played out like last time. In the end he decided that he might as well get it over with. He had a feeling that the rest of the team was getting impatient with him

"So, Wally, what exactly was it that you were trying to tell us back at the cave?" Artemis asked him.

"The Injustice League is a front. They work for an organization called the Light"

"What about this mission? What's going to happen?"

Wally shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know if I should tell you. A lot of things have to go just right, and I'm afraid that I might screw them up if I tell you"

"Oh, come on, don't act like the future is perfect. There's got to be someone who died, or something that went wrong. And there's probably some other evil supervillian plot that we could stop before it starts. " Robin interjected. The whole team was listening to them now.

Wally hadn't thought about it like that. He could save Jason, and Tula, and Ted. He could prevent the Reach invasion, and he was willing to bet Red Volcano hadn't been built yet. They could fly in there, save Tornado, and stop Morrow. Heck, they could do that tomorrow before lunch. Maybe it was time to stop keeping secrets.

"Fine. First, Count Vertigo is going to disorient the bio-ship, causing it to crash into the water. Then, Black Adam will try to pry a hole in the bio-ship open. Superboy will stop him, but water will start to leak in. We swim ashore, but Adam and Vertigo beat everyone except Robin and Miss Martian, who sneak off. I don't know exactly what they did, but a little while later they blew up a giant antennae that was controlling all the plants. Wotan loaded us into a cage, but Miss Martian used the bio-ship to break us out. We fought the Injustice League, and I broke my arm, and Wotan electrocuted everybody to stop them. Aqualad put on the helmet of Fate and held off Wotan until the league arrived. Happy?"

"There. That wasn't so hard. Now we just have to make a plan. Vertigo will be waiting for us in one place, right? So we can just avoid him and surprise the rest of them. You don't break your arm, Kaldur doesn't become Dr. Fate, and the plants get stopped sooner. Everybody wins" said Robin.

"I agree" said Kaldur "M'Gann, take the bio-ship two miles southeast. Robin and Miss Martian will destroy the antennae. Superboy, Artemis, and Wolf will handle any villains in the building. Kid Flash and I will patrol for remaining Injustice Leaguers"

Robin and M'Gann vanished seconds after the bioship touched down. Superboy and Artemis went after them to fight Atomic Skull, Joker, and Wotan.

Wally dashed into the woods towards where Vertigo was last time. The Vlatavian was searching the sky for the bioship. Wally threw himself into Vertigo and sent him tumbling off the rock into the water. Black Adam flew at him, but Wally was too fast. He zipped to the side and let Adam pass by. Somewhere in the distance he heard the sound of gunfire and an ape shrieking. It seemed the Aqualad had found Ultra-Humanite.

Wally circled around Adam at super speed. He hit Adam in the back and sent him tumbling forward. Adam got to his feet and tried to hit Wally, but it was a lost cause. Wally could easily avoid him.

"Kid Flash, can you hear me?" He heard Aqualad through the mental link.

"Yes. I took care of Count Vertigo and I'm working on Black Adam. " Wally thought as he avoided another blow from his opponent.

"You're going to have to leave him. I need backup. Joker has come to help Poison Ivy and Ultra-Humanite. "

"I'm on my way" Wally raced away from the fight towards Aqualad.

He arrived just in time. Kaldur had been trapped by Poison Ivy and was about to be shot by Ultra-Humanite.

"Zoink!" Wally stole Humanite's gun and dropped it in the woods before coming back and freeing Aqualad. Kaldur launched a wave at Ivy and Wally quickly knocked out the Joker and began circling around Humanite.

"Hey Supey, how are you guys doing in there?" Wally asked.

"We took care of Atomic Skull, but Wotan is a handful. We are having a lot of trouble with him.

Wally and Kaldur had almost won when Ivy cried out in pain and an explosion echoed across the bayou as the massive plant tower crumbled to Earth. A certain Boy Wonder stood at the base looking very pleased with himself. Aqualad took advantage of this distraction to knock out Poisin Ivy.

Wotan, Superboy, Artemis, and Wolf had worked their way outside, and Black Adam was back. Artemis fired a foam arrow at Ultra-Humanite, trapping him. Superboy and Adam collided in midair and both flew back. Wotan easily blocked several of Robin's exploding birdarangs and sent a wave of fire back, which was narrowly avoided.

Wally knew that Wotan could electrocute them all and end the fight any minute, and Wally really didn't want that to happen. Zatara might not show up in time, and anyway, Wally had just about had enough of being electrocuted.

"Guys, we need to take out Wotan. If we all attack him at the same time we might be able to beat him"

Wotan was clearly struggling with their combined efforts. Wally took over a weakening Black Adam from Superboy, which allowed the Kryptonian to land a punch on Wotan from behind. The sorcerer hadn't been expecting it and was obviously almost beaten. Wally was swatted out of the way by Black Adam. He slammed into a tree and felt his arm snap. Wally could not believe that it had seriously happened again.

"Enough!" Wotan cried. He tried to summon enough energy to electrocute them, but in his state it came out as a weak fizzle. Miss Martian finally beat him by telepathically launching a log at him. With the rest of the villians out of the way the team made short work of Black Adam.

The League descended on the remains of the battle, clearly not expecting what they saw. The team had handled the Injustice League far faster than they thought.

Surveying the carnage, they gathered up the members of the Injustice League.

"The Injustice League has been neutralized and yes, Kid Flash, the League will look into this 'Light'. As for the performance of the team" Barman stated "It exceeded expectations. Return to the cave"

Location Undisclosed

Date Undisclosed, Time Undisclosed

"Our plans seem to have encountered an obstacle. L-6 has fallen into the hands of the enemy and Sportsmaster has informed me that our primary asset has gone offline" Vandal Savage spoke to the other members of the Light. "It seems that Red Arrow has had his programming cleared by the Martian Manhunter"

"That is not all. Wotan and Black Adam have said that the Kid Flash has become far more powerful than he was in the past. The boy also seemed to know what the Injustice League's moves were before they were made" Ra's al Ghul spoke.

"If I may" announced Lex Luthor "One of Lexcorp's labs detected a massive temporal disturbance somewhere in Rhode Island in August. It is possible that the Kid Flash has been transported to this time from some point in the future, hence his knowledge and newfound power. We must assume that all current plans have been compromised by his arrival"

"Very well. The Light always has contingencies. The Brain's capture and Red Arrow's cleansing will prove to be but minor obstacles. Although, perhaps to prevent further detriment to our objectives, I suggest that we terminate the Kid Flash. In time, the Justice League will see the Light"

**A/N: Sorry if I made Wotan or anyone else seem kind of weak,but I wanted the team to beat the entire Injustice League before their mentors arrived. Also, in Wotan's case, he had been fighting other members of the team on his own for a little while. **


	12. Failsafe

**A/N: Remember back when I used to update every day, sometimes twice a day? So do I. I am really sorry. **

**So, I finally did Failsafe. I'm going to tell you right now, it is very different from the show. The only similarity is that everyone fake dies in both. Seriously, it's way different. **

**Also, there are a few parts that are pretty graphic. You have been warned. **

I own nothing.

Mount Justice

October 16, 14:23

The team walked into the center of the cave to find Batman and Martian Manhunter standing in the center of six really uncomfortable looking beds. Wally realized with a sinking feeling what day it was.

"Nope" he announced "We are not doing this again. You can find someone else to stick in your endless doomsday scenario"

The team, who had apparently gotten used to this kind of thing, looked at Batman suspiciously.

"Batman" Robin asked slowly "What is he talking about?"

"Today you are doing a train-for-fail simulation. It is impossible to win, yes, but you were going to know it was a simulation going in"

"Yeah" Wally interjected "Except you weren't going to tell us it was unbeatable. Then, the simulation gets screwed up so we all think it's real while we watch powerlessly as every member of the team dies, one by one. You can count me out"

Batman looked at the looks of consensus on the team. He nodded and walked over to the computer.

"In that case I have another mission for you" he typed in some things and a picture of Gotham Harbor appeared. "There has been some unusual activity a the Gotham shipyards. You are to investigate and not be seen."

The group sat in the bioship headed to Gotham.

"So Wally, anything important happen on this mission?" asked Robin.

"We didn't have this mission last time, remember. We were too busy watching each other die. " he responded. "You're welcome, by the way."

"Then we will have to go on the information we do have." Kaldur announced. "Artemis and Miss Martian form a perimeter, while the rest of us will investigate more closely. Understood?"

There was a general murmur of acknowledgement as the bioship came to a stop. Miss Martian formed a mental link before disappearing with Artemis. The rest moved closer to the abandoned warehouse (Wally couldn't help but feel a wave of cliché wash over him). Finally, they worked their way up closer and closer, taking down thugs as they went, when they finally reached one of the crates that they had been moving. Superboy ripped it open and all four of them looked inside. What they saw made Robin gasp and recoil in horror.

"What is it?" asked M'Gann over the mental link.

"It's Scarecrow's fear gas. We need to get out of here, now" he responded.

"No, you must stay for a while" a cold, ominous voice intruded into their mental conversation.

"Psimon" growled Superboy.

"Yes, it is I. It seems you did not learn your lesson in Bialya. Perhaps we should try something slightly more extreme?"

Superboy lunged at him, but Psimon simply waved his hand and he dropped like a broken puppet. Wally heard screaming on the other side of the mental link before he too fell unconscious.

Wally woke up in a strange place. He climbed to his feet and looked around. He was standing in some sort of crater. There was burning ruble at his feet, and something smoking in the distance. For some reason in looked strangely familiar.

Off to his right he heard a shifting sound. Looking at the source, he realized it was Robin waking up.

Wally rushed over to his friend. "Are you okay?"

Robin didn't respond for a moment. He rubbed his head and looked up at Wally. "I feel ... weird. It's hard to describe. Almost like I'm dreaming."

"Now that you mention it, I kind of have that feeling too. By the way, does this place seem familiar at all?"

Robin stood up and looked around. His facial expression looked as though he had been shot. "We need to find the others. Now. " He started to run, then grimaced and gripped his thigh. He must have been pretty determined though, because he barely even slowed down. "Artemis! Superboy! Aqualad! Miss Martian!" Robin looked like he was starting to panic.

To their far left they heard something that sounded a lot like Superboy. They started moving in that direction. Wally knew better than try to help Robin with his leg. Dick could be very defensive about this kind of thing, even with his best friend.

"Rob! Where are we?" Wally asked, starting to panic himself.

"Don't you see it, Wally? We come here almost everyday". Robin's face rivaled the one he had worn to Jason's funeral.

In that instant, the truth came crashing down on Wally. He couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed before. "The Cave" he said weakly.

Once they had found the rest of the team, they decided to try to use the zeta-beam in Happy Harbor to transport them to the Hall of Justice and find out what was going on. As soon as they exited the remains of the mountain, however, they realized that plan had a slight flaw.

"What happened?" asked Conner, looking down at what was left of the only hometown he had ever known.

"Maybe the zeta-beam still works." Wally said. "You never know"

It looked like something had ripped the city to pieces. At first Wally thought it might have been a bomb, but that couldn't have caused this. There was a building dropped on top of the school, the library had collided with the city hall, and an office building had half a dozen holes burned through it, almost as if-

No. That was impossible. It was the kind of thing Batman would immediately think upon seeing this. Wally wanted to slap himself for it.

They trudged through the city, and found the zeta-beam in an abandoned shed in what was once suburban Happy Harbor. At least, the shed was abandoned now. Wally had no idea how it had looked before.

In an amazing stroke of luck, Robin actually managed to figure out how to fix the zeta-beam. Unfortunately, before he could finish they were found by an humvee filled with around seven black clad soldiers.

"Get down!" Aqualad yelled as the soldiers opened fire on them. Wally, Kaldur, and Artemis got down fast enough. Robin was behind a crate, tapping away on his wrist computer, and Superboy was bullet proof.

Miss Martian cried out and fell to her knees. She clutched her midsection and fell forward. "M'Gann!" Conner cried. He was at her side by the time she hit the ground, but there was nothing he could do. She was dead.

In the five years Wally had known Superboy, he had never seen him this angry, at that was saying something. This was someone Wally had seen pick up tanks and thrown them at other tanks in a fit of animalistic rage.

Conner was on their attackers before the rest of the team had even realized what happened. He grabbed one soldier and threw him as high as he could. Wally lost sight of the man within seconds.

The raging Superboy proceeded to rip the vehicle in half, pick up the back end, and slam it onto two other soldiers. He planted a fist straight through the stomach of another soldier, and tossed another into the ocean. Wally ran forward to stop him, but was batted out of way like a fly.

Reinforcements rolled into the area. Conner ripped through them like ants. That was when Wally saw him. It was amazing that he actually did, from this far away. Deathstroke readied a weapon, and Wally seemed to know what would happen before it did.

"Superboy, get down!"

It was no use. The kryptonite bullet fired by the assassin struck the hero at the base of his spine. His face was a mix of shock and pain. The mighty, invincible kryptonian fell. He didn't get up.

Wally wanted to attack Deathstroke. He wanted to make him pay for killing his friend. However, Kaldur grabbed him and yanked him through the zeta-beam that Robin must have finished in the commotion.

They arrived at Hall of Justice speechless. In a matter of minutes they had lost two team members.

Finally, Kaldur spoke. "We need to find out who those people were and what happened to Happy Harbor"

"What happened to Happy Harbor? What about what happened here?" Robin asked. Looking around, Wally realized he was right. The walls were a charcoal black. The glass cases that once contained trophies of the Justice League's victories were filled with objects that made Wally want to turn and run. There was Joker's suit, with a hole burned on the center and Bane's venom device, looking as if it had been run over with a car. A different case held the shredded remains of what Wally immediately recognized as Zoom's cowl. There was a blood encrusted costume that looked a lot like Black Adam's.

Then he saw it. In the center of the room. The very sight of it made him want to throw up.

Right there, in the Hall of Justice, were the beaten, broken, shattered pieces of the batsuit. A glove and part of the other arm were missing. A single rip ran from the right shoulder to the left hip. The cape appeared to have been haphazardly stitched back together for display. The utility belt was torn in three places and there was a hole burned in the leg. But the worst part was the cowl. The area around both eyes was soaked in what looked terrifyingly like blood. Part on the side of the mouth had been forcefully torn off and the entire back was riddled with cracks and scratches. It wasn't even a memorial to the fallen hero. It was more like "If we can do this to Batman, imagine what we can do to you".

"On second thought, this was a bad plan. Maybe we should leave." said Robin, obviously scared upon seeing the costume.

"No. You're not going anywhere. "

The team looked for the sound of the voice. They found it one the end of the hallway. It was impossible, and yet, it made sense. Happy Harbor, the batsuit, the cave.

It was Superman. And yet, it wasn't. There were subtle changes in costume and posture. His face was older, more battle worn. And the eyes. They were cold and dead, like the man was sleepwalking.

"Surrender, and you will be allowed to live. Resist and you will be killed."

They looked to Kaldur. He gave a single, curt, nod. They came quietly.

As the team walked down the hall, they saw that Batman was not the only one with a costume in the the building. Wally saw the tattered remnants of Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Hawkman, Captain Marvel and Martian Manhunter. He paused for a second to look at his own mentor's costume before being shoved along.

Superman took them to a holding cell. Wally, Artemis, and Robin were pushed inside, while Kaldur was hauled away. His eyes were cold and dull, as if he had given up.

"We need to get out of here." declared Robin.

"Yeah, but how?" asked Artemis.

"They didn't take my computer. These doors are all connected to the mainframe. Probably so they can remotely shut them in case of a break in. "

"Why would he leave your computer? Superman should know better than that."

"I don't think that's Superman. Didn't you see him? I think someone is controlling him" Robin said as he typed away on his computer.

The door creaked open, and the trio stepped out slowly. "This way" Robin said, pointing to his left.

Somewhere down in a different direction, there was a strangled cry. Nobody voiced the fears that they all had about who exactly it came from.

"Umm, where exactly are we going?" asked Wally.

"The control room. If we can find out what is wrong, it will be there. "

"Are you crazy?" exclaimed Artemis. " We want to get out of this place, not further in!"

"No. We have end this, because we're heroes, and that is our job. " he replied grimly.

"Did you see those costumes out in the hall? If they couldn't handle this, what make you think we can?"

"Yes, I saw the costume of my almost certainly dead father, who was probably beaten mercilessly before he died. And that is why we need to do this. Because Batman wouldn't give up." his voice cracked, and Wally could see he was close to tears. "Batman believed in that until the day he died. And so will I."

They nearly made it. They were seriously about a hundred feet from the door when he found them. Wally guessed it was just a matter of time. This time though, Superman was not giving them any chances. Artemis immediately fired a barrage of arrows at him, which slowed the man down by about a quarter of a second. This bought Robin all the time he needed to hand Kid Flash an explosive and tell him one word.

Go.

Go he did. He vibrated through the door, which left a gaping hole in it because he still sucked at vibrating, and, without even looking at who was sitting there, knocked a man out of the control seat and planted an explosive on the computer he was using. Kid Flash jumped clear as the bomb went off.

Wally looked through the hole he had left. The lifeless bodies of his two friends lay on the floor. Superman, it seemed, had frozen in mid-step. It was then who had been at the computer. He was shocked that he didn't recognized the massive. Cro-Magnon before. Finally, everything was clear.

Vandal Savage stood up, smiled evilly, and pulled out a device. He hit a few buttons and Superman began to move once again.

"No!" Wally exclaimed. It couldn't have all been for nothing. All his friends that died , all the dead leaguers in the hall, the destroyed cities.

"Yes. I won. Everything you did was for naught. You were doomed from the start." He made Superman walk to his side and stop. "Would you like to know why I allowed your friend to keep his wrist computer? It was because in my 50000 years, I have learned the true nature of despair, the element that makes it all the more desperate. Hope. I let you keep your means of escape so that, like shipwrecked sailors turning to seawater, you would scramble over each other to your imminent deaths. It is what did him in in the end" Savage gestured to Superman "Because, super or otherwise, he was still a man." Vandal turned to leave. "Kill him"

Superman grabbed Wally. Even with his super speed he couldn't react fast enough. Kid Flash tried to cry out, but Superman freeze breathed the area around his mouth. Wally struggled, but couldn't get loose. The last thing that Wally felt were a pair of laser beams boring into his skull. Then, it was over.

Wally woke up gradually. At first he just heard muffled voices around him. He felt the ground. He immediately jumped to the conclusion that he was not dead. After all, this had been the third time that he had 'died'.

Slowly, he opened his eyes. He was back in the medbay of the cave.

"Thank God you woke up" Flash, who had been standing near him exclaimed. Wally's uncle had wrapped him in a hug the second he woke up.

"What happened? What was that?" Wally asked.

"Psimon trapped you all in some sort of mental simulation. Martian Manhunter says that everyone died. He wouldn't say anything. He only just managed to get everyone out before it killed you for real."

Wally asked if he could be alone. Of course, he wasn't really alone because of the other team members also in the med-bay, but they were all just as silent as him.

With guilt he realized that this was his fault. Sure, the training simulation had been bad, but it wasn't as bad as Psimon's deathtrap. He had been the reason that they had gone on the mission in the first place. Because he couldn't handle going back into the simulation. With these thoughts swirling around inside his head, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: So, how was it? If you caught the Injustice reference, have a cookie (::). If you caught the JLU reference, have cookie (::). If you got the Dark Knight Rises reference, have a cookie. (::). If you didn't get any of them, have one anyway for waiting while I finally got this chapter out after over a month. **

**Wow, even when I do a chapter from scratch I still steal (sorry -borrow) all kinds of crap from other people. **


	13. Disordered

I don't own anything

Mount Justice

October 23, 17:21

Wally plopped down in the seat across from Black Canary, popcorn bowl in hand. Yes, it was obnoxious and immature, but he was starting to like acting like that again. Besides, who would turn up an opportunity for free popcorn?

"So, Wally, would you like to talk about your experiences in the simulation?"

"Not really. I've already had this therapy session, I'm not quite sure why I need to do it again." he replied.

"The members of the Justice League have decided-"

"They've decided what? That I'm not intelligent enough to do these things on my own? I may be trapped in a 15 year old body, but I am a 20 year old man. I can make my own decisions in life."

Black Canary seemed to be struggling to respond to this, so Wally wasn't surprised when she deflected the statement. "Can you tell me the details about the other simulation? The first one?"

Wally sighed. "You really want me to bring this up again? I've been over it for five years"

"Fine. What about this time around. What was different?" she asked.

"This time was worse." he said. "The last one was an accident gone wrong. This time the simulation was designed with malicious intent."

"I understand you were the last one to... die. What was that like?"

He hesitated for a moment. "I was guilty and alone. It wasn't a new feeling."

"Alone? Wally, you are surrounded by friends and family that care about you."

He shook his head. "No, I'm surrounded by people that I used to know. On the surface they're the same, but deep down these aren't the same people I spent the last five years with."

"Can you give me an example?"

"Artemis. Ni-I mean Robin. M'Gann. Superboy. Flash. Five years can change a lot."

"Artemis was the first person you said. Why was that?"

"We lived together. She was gone for months, and the day after she finally came home, we got separated again. When everything was over and done, I was going to ask her to marry me."

"Earlier, you said that you felt guilty. Why?"

"Everything that goes wrong in this timeline, everyone that gets hurt, every plan that gets messed up, it's my fault. I was the only change. If someone dies, if that-that thing happens, it is somehow my fault."

"You seem very hard on yourself. Wh-"

He jumped to his feet. "Yes, I'm hard on myself! It's because I screw up everything! I screwed up that experiment when I was 12, I screwed up my family, I screwed up God knows how many missions because I can't run without tripping or slipping or bumping into someone! I can't even run in a fucking circle without getting myself killed!" he looked at the ceiling "So when I got a second chance, I decided not to let the team down again. I got faster, less clumsy. I promised myself that I wouldn't screw things up anymore. And in that simulation, I thought that I had broken that promise. Even afterward, we were only in there because I couldn't handle the training simulation."

"You don't have to put that kind of pressure on yourself, Wally." Black Canary said.

"The worst part is that I can't go home. Things had finally gotten better, and then it was just gone."

Wally left as soon as he could. He was really sick of being treated like a child again. Still, he couldn't deny that it felt good to get everything of his chest.

**A/N: Sorry its short, and filler, but I wanted to get a chapter up fairly quickly. I promise stuff will happen in the next chapter. **


	14. Misplaced

I own nothing

A/N: This takes place at the same time as Misplaced, but the events of that episode have already been negated. In other words, this is an original chapter.

Mount Justice

November 5, 17:49

Batman had called all of the team members into the cave for a mission. Zatanna was there as well, but here father wouldn't let her go on it. Wally was starting to get nervous. This hadn't happened, had it? Batman and Zatara hadn't disappeared yet, which was good, he guessed.

"The league has run an analysis of the fear gas that we found with you on October 16th."

"And what did you find?" asked Kaldur.

"The results were troubling" Batman said. "It seems to have been modified drastically from Scarecrow's original gas. It was designed to affect metahumans as well as normal humans. Furthermore, the drug is far more powerful. All attempts to find a suitable treatment have failed. The victims will rapidly descend into insanity, attacking anything they see, severly hallucinating, and behaving like an animal. It will not, however, kill them, at least until starvation sets in or others try to stop them."

"How exactly do you know all of this? You can't exactly test this on human subjects." Robin inquired.

"Two of Scarecrow's henchmen were found dead in crime alley two days ago. They both tested positive for the modified fear gas. When they were found they had strangled each other. Autopsies revealed that they had suffered severe blunt force trauma, as well as a variety of stab wounds, most likely inflicted by each other or possibly even by themselves. The league has identified six possible production facilities. The league and team will simultaneously attack each one to neutralize the target. Team One will comprise of Superman, Superboy, Green Arrow, and Artemis. They will go to a warehouse in metropolis. Team Two is myself, Robin, Flash, and Kid Flash. We are investigating an abandoned factory in Gotham. Team Three is Martian Manhunter, Miss Martian, Aquaman, and Aqualad. They are going to a shipyard in New York. The other three will be handled by other leaguers."

"Does Kid Flash have any input?" asked Aqualad.

"This didn't happen."

Batman frowned. "What do you mean it didn't happen?"

"I think I changed something in the timeline. In my timeline there was no modified fear gas, no dead scarecrow henchmen, nothing."

* * *

Gotham City, Connecticut

November 5, 18:16

Batman dropped down near the thug and took him out silently as Robin did the same to another one. Flash and Kid Flash zipped around taking out others. The four of them cleared the entire area in minutes. The two speedsters zipped all over the area trying to find evidence of fear gas. They reported back 30 seconds later.

"We didn't find anything, Bats. I don't think this is the one we're looking for"

Batman ignored him and walked over to one of the floor panels. He looked at it for a second before reaching down and lifting it out of the way, revealing a hidden staircase.

"How did you know that was there?" asked Flash.

"I know Crane." Batman responded before advancing down the stairs.

"Batman to Watchtower, we have found the production facility. Sending my coordinates." Batman said into his communication device as they reached the bottom.

Out of the darkness a giant monster lunged at Batman out of the darkness. Wally realized instantly that it was Bane. Batman reacted faster than Wally would have thought possible from the man. He side stepped Bane and threw several explosive Batarangs at him. Wally wasn't able to watch the fight, however, because at that he was occupied with Mammoth, who had backhanded Wally across the room. Flash and Robin had other villains to worry about, and a quick headcount revealed that they were severely outnumbered. Fortunately, it was around that time when the rest of the league showed up.

Wally zipped back towards Mammoth. He dodged a blow from the monster, then ran around and hit him in the back several dozen times. They had reached a stalemate. Mammoth couldn't hit Kid Flash, but nothing Kid Flash did seemed to have any effect.

He tried to find something that could help him. He found it in Superboy, who was currently trying and failing to hit Ra's al Ghul. In the blink of an eye, Wally raced over and tripped the man, allowing Superboy to get in the only hit he needed. "Mind helping with mine?" Wally asked.

Superboy smirked uncharacteristically. "With pleasure."

The Kryptonian jumped at Mammoth while Wally did his best to distract him. Mammoth fell forward with a thud.

After battling a horde of shadow assasains, Kid Flash surveyed the area. Batman had finished Bane, it seemed, and was currently fighting Count Vertigo. Hawkman, Flash, and Green Artow had all been defeated, and Robin looked like he wouldn't last much longer. Artemis was almost out of arrows, and Sportsmaster, Cheshire, and a few other shadows were holding Wonder Woman at bay. Vandal Savage had whipped out the Kryptonite on Superman early on, and had used it on Superboy since they had fought Mammoth together. Klarion was simultaneously dueling Martian Manhunter and Zatara, though he was considerably worse for wear. Aquaman and his partner were fighting Oceanmaster and Black Manta. What worried Wally was the confident, almost mocking, look Vandal Savage had, as though he was just playing with them.

Wally's suspicions were confirmed 30 seconds later when Scarecrow arrived and started to fill the room with fear gas. Klarion blasted Zatara through the ceiling and formed a shield around himself, and the other villains that were currently conscious. Wally tried to catch Scarecrow, but was intercepted on the way there by a beam from Count Vertigo. Just when he thought they were doomed, he heard the last thing that he thought he would.

"Do not fear! Fate has intervened!"

An ankh materialized and absorbed the gas with not a second to spare.

"Nabu!" Klarion's annoying, high-pitched voice rang out. He moved to attack the lord of order, Vandal grabbed his shoulder.

"Not today."

Klarion sighed exasperatedly and teleported the group of supervillians to somewhere else.

Everyone left who was still awake had gathered near Dr. Fate. Everyone who had come was accounted for, which left the one person who had been left at the cave, as per her father's request. Zatanna.

"Fate! Release my daughter!" It was less of a command and more of a plead.

"No. Her affinity for the mystic arts makes her a perfect candidate. The world needs Dr. Fate."

"Please. Take me instead. My body is physically stronger and my abilities are more developed."

"How do I know you will put on the helmet?"

"You have my word. Ekat em daetni."

Fate nodded and lifted the helmet off of his head. Wally couldn't believe this was happening. He had failed.

Zatara hugged his daughter and whispered something that to her that. She sobbed and wrapped her arms around him.

"Please, take care of her." Zatara pleaded to Batman. The vigilante nodded his head silently. Then, Zatara lowered the helmet of fate onto his head.

* * *

Mount Justice

November 6, 00:16

"Despite the costs the mission, was, overall, a success." Batman debriefed the team "The enemy was subdued and the production facility was destroyed. However, Crane, Savage, Klarion, Sportsmaster, and several others managed to escape. Also, approximately 10 liters of the substance is still unaccounted for. This amount is still a treat, and we will remain vigilant. You are dismissed."

Zatanna had moved into the cave. She was understandably still very upset, and Wally couldn't help but think that he had put her through this, despite what Black Canary had told him.

A/N: So, I'm really not all that proud of the fight scene. It felt rushed and inconsistent. I rewrote it, but then I was afraid that I would never get around to posting the chapter, and I ended up using this.

There will be, at most, another two or three chapters. Would you rather I finish the story with a nice, clean ending with all loose ends tied up, or a semi-cliffhanger and then do a sequel?


End file.
